Breathless
by BoOmiie
Summary: [TWO-SHOT / UA] Desde el momento en que lo vio bailar de esa forma y sus miradas se cruzaron, fue como si toda la gente del lugar desapareciera y estuvieran solo ellos dos, en ese momento solo pensó "Estoy jodida", así es que desde ese preciso instante lo decidió, se acostaría con él, o al menos lo intentaría y si la rechazaba...ya vería como desahogarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Breathless**

Muy bien, había llegado la hora, lo había decidido desde el momento en que le pidió a Ino que fueran a ESE bar en particular para celebrar el fin de semestre.

¡Y es que aún no lo podía creer! Ella, Sakura Haruno, que a sus 21 años de vida seguía virgen, y no por falta de oportunidades claro está, quisiera perderla ya, específicamente con ÉL, era simplemente la cosa más absurda que le había pasado por la cabeza.

¿Y por qué era absurda? Porque sólo lo había visto unas cuantas veces y NUNCA había sentido esa necesidad por ALGUIEN y por ALGO tan específico.

La primera vez que lo vio fue como _"¡Dios mío! ¿Quién será ese chico?",_ la segunda, que fue cuando se lo presentaron, platicaron un rato y fue _"Además de guapo es bastante inteligente y divertido"_ , y la última vez que lo vio fue cuando se desato completamente la tensión que sentía cada vez que se encontraba con él, empezó a sentir un estúpido cosquilleo desde su centro, que se expandía y la envolvía completamente dentro de una burbuja bastante caliente llevándola a preguntarse, " _¿quién demonios bailaba de esa forma tan sensual en ese jodido planeta?"_ Y, lo peor del caso ¡es que ni siquiera estaba bailando con ella! Desde el momento en que lo vio bailar de esa forma y sus miradas se cruzaron, fue como si toda la gente del lugar desapareciera y estuvieran solo ellos dos, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer de pies a cabeza todo su cuerpo, no se percató de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido durante esa batalla de intensas miradas hasta que él le dio la espalda girando con la chica aun en sus brazos, en ese momento solo pensó _"Estoy jodida",_ así es que desde ese preciso instante lo decidió, se acostaría con él, o al menos lo intentaría y si la rechazaba...ya vería como desahogarse.

Y ahí se encontraba Sakura, sentada, observando cada uno de los movimientos del peliplata que hasta el momento no se había percatado de su presencia en el lugar, lo cual le convenía ya que tenía que tomarlo por sorpresa si quería cumplir su cometido, estuvo esperando pacientemente hasta que el momento adecuado llegó.

-Hola, Sr. Hatake…- lo saludo a sus espaldas notando un pequeño sobresalto en el peliplata.

-Hola, señorita Haruno- se giró y la saludo con su típica sonrisa divertida haciéndola recordar cómo había comenzado ese pequeño juego entre los dos.

-*-*-*- Flashback -*-*-*-

Ino la sacó de su departamento para llevarla al bar, al principio no quería ir porque tenía que estudiar para un examen pero cuando le dijo que irían varios amigos de la preparatoria decidió ir porque tenía tiempo sin verlos. Aunque su decisión también fue influenciada una milésima de segundo por la esperanza de volver a ver a ese chico de cabellera plateada y ojos negros que le había encantado hace un mes cuando festejaron el cumpleaños de TenTen.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Sakura se encontraba tomando con sus amigos cuando se percató que él también se encontraba ahí con los suyos. Después de un rato él se acercó y saludo a Naruto lo cual le sorprendió bastante porque no pensó que Naruto lo conociera ya que él no solía salir mucho con ellos a ese tipo de lugares. Ellos comenzaron a platicar hasta que a Naruto se le ocurrió presentarlos, parecía que los demás chicos ya lo conocían porque solo se dirigió a ella.

-¡Hey Kakashi! Te presento a Sakura, mi mejor amiga, ¡de veras!- dijo esto mientras en su rostro se formaba su particular sonrisa zorruna.

Ella le sonrió a ambos y se presentó -Soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto.

El peliplata la observo un momento y después le tendió la mano –Hola, soy Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake, el gusto es mío- y le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa peculiar en sus labios.

Kakashi se sentó con el grupo de amigos un rato y empezaron a platicar de diversas cosas, en ese momento la pelirosa se dio cuenta que el joven era muy divertido ya que le seguía la corriente en sus bromas a Naruto y Lee pero también muy inteligente porque platicaba con soltura de distintos temas con Shikamaru y Neji. Llego un momento en que algunos se pararon a bailar y otros platicaban con otras personas, Sakura observaba como Ino trataba de ligar con un chico llamado Sai mientras esperaba a que Hinata regresara del baño, por lo que no se dio cuenta del momento en que se acercó el peliplata.

-Y dígame Señorita Haruno, Señorita Sakura Haruno- sonrió mientras le decía esto- ¿Qué carrera es la que estudia?

A Sakura le dio gracia la forma en que se dirigió a ella así es que decidió seguirle el juego -Bueno Sr. Hatake, Sr. Kakashi Hatake, yo estudio medicina- le sonrió divertida.

Platicaron un poco más, así ella se enteró que él tiene una carrera en Literatura, que tiene 27 años lo cual le sorprendió solo un poco ya que aparenta ser más joven y que conoció a Naruto hace cuatro años gracias a un profesor llamado Jiraya.

Desde ese momento comenzó su pequeño juego, las veces que llegaban a coincidir en ese bar siempre hablaban formalmente entre ellos pero cómodamente, era algo realmente divertido y hasta cierto punto un tanto excitante ya que sus pláticas siempre tenían un pequeño matiz de picardía por parte de los dos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy, señorita Haruno?- el peliplata le sonrió cómplice mientras que la joven estudiante de medicina reunía todo su valor para continuar con su plan.

-La verdad me encuentro con bastante calor, ¿no lo cree Sr. Hatake? – le contesto mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras hacia su cabello a un lado para mostrarle su clavícula y escote, uno no muy pronunciado pero lo justo para llamar la atención, _SU_ atención.

Ella nunca antes había hecho esto, nunca se le había insinuado de esa forma a él, había visto a varias chicas hacer diversas cosas para llamar su atención y el simplemente las ignoraba o las despachaba educadamente y sin vacilar, pero esta vez vio la indecisión reflejada en sus ojos, en ese momento recordó que alguna vez Naruto comento que jamás había visto a Kakashi salir con alguien más joven que él, y por esa razón creyó que la rechazaría pero ya no podía hacer nada, las cartas estaban echadas y solo la suerte decidiría lo que sucedería.

Sakura vio como él fijó su mirada de su rostro a su cuello y fue bajando hasta sus senos, se quedó un momento ahí y luego subió la mirada mientras ponía esa sonrisa torcida que hizo que su pulso se acelerará, era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma.

-De hecho si, hace bastante calor, ¿desea salir un momento por aire fresco señorita Haruno?- ella solo asintió sonriéndole y se dirigió hacia la salida, podía sentir su presencia detrás de ella hasta que estuvieron en la calle, una vez afuera camino por la acera hasta llegar a la esquina debajo de un poste de luz, entonces se giró temiendo ya no encontrarlo pero ahí estaba, contra todo pronóstico, a solo dos pasos de ella, pero parecía que el aire fresco había activado todas sus alarmas y vio de nuevo la duda reflejada en sus ojos, lo cual no era bueno para ella que ya había llegado hasta ahí y ahora no permitiría que se fuera, si lo hacía se sentiría muy humillada.

Se acercó a él y con su dedo índice trazo lentamente sobre su camisa una línea recta desde su ombligo hasta la altura de su cuello, alzo la mano para tocarle la mejilla pero él se puso tenso y le sujeto de la muñeca, le miro a la cara y sus ojos negros profundos como el ónix estaban fijos en los de ella, su mirada reflejaba peligro y por instinto retrocedió un paso.

–¿Estas segura…- el avanzo hasta que la acorralo contra el poste, coloco su mano libre en la cadera de la pelirosa y con su dedo pulgar debajo de la blusa trazo pequeños círculos en su lisa y suave piel, su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la mujer –que quieres hacer esto…- se acercó un poco más a su rostro y ella cerro los ojos con fuerza pensando que la besaría ya que podía sentir su aliento mezclarse con el suyo –Sakura?- pronuncio su nombre con voz ronca rozando sus labios cerca de su oído haciendo que se estremeciera completamente.

Después de unos segundos ella sintió como él apoyaba su frente en su hombro, cerca del hueco de su cuello mientras aflojaba el agarre en su muñeca, pensó que hasta ahí habían llegado y abrió los ojos lentamente, soltó un suspiro y entonces sintió el cálido aliento del peliplata sobre su piel, un roce casi tan íntimo como un beso e inconscientemente, apenas en un susurro, gimió su nombre –Kakashi…-

Desde que había conocido a esa exótica belleza de cabellera rosada y una hermosa mirada jade había estado tratando de evitar a toda costa el sentir atracción por ella, pero era simplemente imposible. Naruto ya le había contado sobre ella, que era una mujer romántica, soñadora, valiente y muy inteligente, amable, bondadosa y divertida, pero sobre todo, que era una de las personas que más quería en este mundo. El día que se la presento se dio cuenta del porqué ella es una de sus personas especiales.

Las veces que volvió a ese bar iba con la esperanza de verla de nuevo, al principio creyó que era solo por platicar con ella ya que era una persona extraordinaria y muy interesante además de seguir con el pequeño juego que habían creado sin querer entre los dos, de cierta forma eso le gustaba, el saber que había algo que compartían solo ellos dos, había notado que ese pequeño juego hacia que creciera la tensión entre los dos y no cualquier tipo de tensión, ¡eso era tensión sexual! La cual se había disparado el día en que se encontraba bailando con una chica, Kakashi había decidido tratar de distraerse con ella para evitar al pequeño tormento rosado que últimamente rondaba en su cabeza, él se encontraba bailando con la chica cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba, al buscar de dónde provenía dicha sensación se topó con la mirada jade de la pelirosa llena de algo que no pudo descifrar, ¿acaso lo miraba con deseo, envidia o celos?

Él no lo podía creer así es que se giró antes de cometer alguna estupidez. Ahí se encontraba su pequeño tormento, mirándolo de una forma que hacía que pensara con la cabeza y no precisamente la que tiene sobre los hombros, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que estaba jodido. ¡Estaba jodido! En primera porque era solo una niña, bueno, tiene 21 años pero él creía que era demasiado viejo a su lado, en segunda porque no se merece a un tipo que no es romántico ni soñador ni nada por el estilo, al contrario él era un total y completo pervertido, un poco gracias a su profesor Jiraya y en tercera porque el peliplata apreciaba mucho a Naruto y sabía que lo mataría si llegaba dañar a Sakura. Después de la intensa mirada que ambos compartieron Sakura se acercó para despedirse y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la tensión sexual que se creó entre ellos, sus despedidas usualmente divertidas y algo sarcásticas ahora estaban subidas de tono y picaras, con leves insinuaciones pero nunca llegando al final.

Por todos estos motivos Kakashi había decidido que ya no iría más a ese bar, ese día seria el último, no quería toparse con su pequeño tormento y cagarla, cagarla con ella, con Naruto y consigo mismo. Pero ese día las cartas no estaban a su favor, él ya había tomado bastante, ya se encontraba algo mareado pero nada de lo que preocuparse, él estaba platicando cómodamente con sus amigos Genma, Yamato y Gai hasta que escucho la cálida voz de Sakura a su espalda, se quedó helado por un segundo y después actuó normal, después de todo esta sería la última noche que jugaría con ella, así es que lo disfrutaría.

Sakura lo saludo como usualmente lo haría, con el honorifico de Señor, al peliplata esa palabra le gustaba como sonaba en sus labios, se le hacía sumamente sexy como lo pronunciaba, especialmente el día de hoy, divago un poco en su fantasía pensando que ya se encontraba alucinando por saber que sería la última vez que lo escucharía.

Él la saludo como de costumbre y le pregunto como se encontraba ya que había notado que sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado, ella contesto que hacía calor lo cual era cierto, esa noche en particular hacia bastante calor o eso fue lo que él pensó al ver el movimiento que ella realizo con su largo cabello al hacerlo a un lado provocando que la mirada del peliplata se dirigiera al escote de la mujer, por un momento él dudo de las acciones de Sakura, y no supo si lo había hecho a propósito o si solo fue un acto reflejo para evitar un poco el calor que se sentía.

La miro de nuevo al rostro y ella seguía con su mirada fija en él, sonrió de lado y noto como la respiración de ella se aceleró, en ese momento el hombre ya no era responsable de sus acciones, el alcohol hablo por él.

-De hecho si, hace bastante calor, ¿desea salir un momento por aire fresco señorita Haruno?- al ver su afirmación y que se dirigía a la salida él solo atino a hacerles una señal de despedida con la mano a sus compañeros y seguirla.

Pero al salir del bar y que le diera de golpe el aire fresco en la cara había hecho que sus sentidos se despejaran y se percatara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la siguió hasta que se detuvo cerca del poste de luz, iba con la vista en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos ya que debía mantener sus manos apartadas de ella, estaba pensando en platicar con ella cinco minutos, cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien y regresar de inmediato al bar.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que ella se acercaba y que con su dedo índice dibujaba un camino en línea recta desde la altura de su ombligo hasta su cuello, por un momento se perdió en la sensación y la dejo ser, el solamente se dedicó a disfrutar el momento pero cuando iba a tocar su rostro la detuvo, la tomo de la muñeca y la miro directamente a esos hermosos ojos jades tratando de transmitirle lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser si lo continuaba provocando, ella estaba jugando con fuego y se iba a quemar, logrando que ella instintivamente retrocediera un paso.

-¿Estas segura…- ella retrocedió otro paso chocando con el poste, la tomo de la cadera y su dedo pulgar se topó con la piel desnuda del abdomen de la mujer e inconscientemente el comenzó a hacer círculos en ella, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro –que quieres hacer esto,- se acercó un poco más pero ella cerro los ojos con fuerza, al ver esta imagen el peliplata solo pensó que se veía linda de esa forma que se veía tan indefensa que le daban ganas de comérsela, decidió cambiar la dirección de su rostro hacia su oído solo para alargar un poco más el placer que sentía al saber que provocaba esas sensaciones en ella –…Sakura?- sus labios rozaron levemente su odio y su voz salió más rasposa de lo que esperaba, sintiendo como la pelirosa se estremecía completamente.

Kakashi se encontraba viendo hacia la calle lo cual hizo que su mente se despejara, definitivamente ver directamente a Sakura no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Cerro los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella, cerca del hueco de su cuello mientras aflojaba el agarre de su muñeca, escucho el suspiro de ella y el solo pensó que era un pendejo y que había estado a punto de cargarla, exhalo lentamente el aire que no se dio cuenta que estaba reteniendo.

El hombre había necesitado de todo lo que quedaba de su autocontrol para no besarla, pero cuando ella gimió su nombre de esa forma supo que todo se había ido al carajo.

En cuestión de segundos Sakura se encontraba atrapada aún más, si es que eso era posible, entre el poste y toda la perfecta anatomía del peliplata, podía sentir su elevada temperatura corporal y cada uno de los bien formados músculos de su abdomen a través de su ropa, esta vez no hubo palabras solo una única e intensa mirada por parte de él hacia la joven, ella no lo dudo y simplemente lo besó, lo besó con todas las ganas que había tenido guardadas hasta el momento, con desesperación y agonía, como si este fuera el último beso que daría en su vida.

Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos unos cuantos segundos hasta que el rompió el silencio y dijo "lo siento" la tomo de la cintura con fuerza y la volvió a besar, esta vez el beso llevaba el ritmo que el peliplata marcaba, era rudo, salvaje, pasional y lleno de deseo. Sus lenguas se encontraban en un vaivén de voluntades tratando de encontrar al ganador de aquel caluroso encuentro.

El calor que los embargaba era casi embelesante y solo se podía escuchar el sonido de la respiración agitada de ambos. Ella llevo una mano hasta enredarla en aquel cabello que tanto le gustaba profundizando un poco más el beso y esto sin planearlo solo provocó a Kakashi más de lo normal. Subió sus manos por los costados de ella debajo de la playera rozando apenas el elástico de su sostén.

Sakura reprimió un gemido al sentir sus manos allí, aunque su respiración irregular a la par con la de Kakashi fue suficiente para delatarla. En ese momento terminaron el beso pero la pelirosa aun podía sentir el cuerpo de Kakashi sobre ella, podía sentir perfectamente la excitación del hombre presionar en su bajo vientre.

-Vayamos a mi departamento…- susurró lentamente la pelirosa mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. Él sintió los labios de ella rozar su mejilla mientras hablaba, escuchando esos jadeos calientes llevándose todo rastro de cordura, sí es que aún le quedaba algo.

El peliplata conducía en la dirección que Sakura le había indicado, no era muy lejos de ahí, solo tomaría 20 minutos el llegar a su departamento así es que la pelirosa solo disponía de ese tiempo para tranquilizar sus nervios, ella sabía perfectamente qué era lo que quería y cuando por fin besó a Kakashi solo reafirmo y aumento su deseo pero también sabía que si haría esto quería hacerlo por lo menos en territorio conocido. El dilema en que se encontraba ahora, era si debía decirle que era virgen, ella dudaba que él siguiera adelante si le decía pero tampoco creía que fuera justo no contarle ese pequeño gran detalle. Al final decidió que le diría y si decidía marcharse por lo menos se habría quedado con el placer de haberlo besado.

Por su parte Kakashi se preguntaba si esto era lo correcto, una cosa era besarse pero otra muy distinta el tener sexo, él sabía que todo esto se había desatado por el alcohol y la gran tensión sexual que se había formado entre ellos pero aún no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ella si llegaban hasta el final. Después del beso se dio cuenta de lo mucho que trato de reprimirse, precisamente para no llegar a esto, él no quería que ella saliera lastimada de ninguna forma, él en verdad trato de suprimir el deseo que sentía por ella, él en verdad lo hizo porque si hubiera sido alguien más él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa humanamente posible para llevarse a la mujer en cuestión a su cama, arrancarle la ropa y tener sexo como a él le gustaba, sin tener que volver a verla de nuevo, aunque esto, a decir verdad, no le era demasiado complicado ya que le llovían peticiones a montones.

-Es en ese edificio- su pensamiento fue interrumpido al escuchar la voz de Sakura, él se estaciono e inmediatamente ella bajo del auto, él dudo un momento antes de decidir también bajar, hablaría con ella y después se iría, eso era lo mejor para ambos. Sakura camino hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta, con un gesto le indico que pasara.

-Espera, quiero hablar con…- ella lo silencio colocando un dedo en sus labios.

-No hables aun, primero hay que subir- le dijo esto con una mirada suplicante, una mirada a la que no se pudo negar así es que la siguió.

Subieron en silencio las escaleras hasta su departamento, abrió la puerta y lo condujo hasta la sala donde tomaron asiento, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el silencio se volvía cada vez más incómodo. Él la observaba detenidamente, la ropa que traía el día de hoy resaltaba su figura, vestía unos jeans a la cadera bastante ajustados que hacían que sus piernas mostraran su linda forma y una blusa negra de botones con escote en "v" que mostraban un poco el comienzo de sus senos pero que aún te podía dejar a la imaginación la imagen completa, en realidad era un conjunto muy sencillo y normal a sus ojos pero por alguna razón esto la hacía lucir condenadamente sexy. Ella soltó un sonoro suspiro, se encontraba nerviosa, no sabía cómo comenzar o cómo terminar todo esto.

-Creo… que es mejor que me vaya- se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta al percatarse que sus pensamientos se desviaban de su cometido principal el cual era irse, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando sintió que lo detuvieron de la playera. Se detuvo, tenía que terminar con esto de una vez, se giró lentamente pero lo primero que vio fue la espléndida vista de los senos de Sakura, ella se había desabotonado un poco más la blusa lo cual provocaba que se viera su sostén de encaje negro. Esto descoloco por completo al peliplata dejándolo completamente en blanco.

-Ka-ka-shi…- susurro ella cerca de su oído, había pasado sus brazos por su cuello y ahora jugaba con su cabello, él podía sentir sus senos apretarse contra su pecho –No te vayas, no me dejes así- le dijo lentamente en tono de súplica, su cuerpo reacciono más rápido que su cerebro, sintió como su miembro empezaba a endurecerse y eso que aún no hacían prácticamente nada.

Él la tomo de la cintura y la giro haciendo que chocara contra la puerta, ella soltó un pequeño grito por el rápido movimiento.

-Muy bien, Sakura…- le susurro de igual forma en el oído –tú lo has pedido.- ahora no podía separarse de aquella pelirosa por más que lo hubiera querido. Su mano termino de abrir por completo su blusa dejando a la vista su sostén, deslizo el tirante de su hombro derecho y comenzó a darle pequeños besos que arrancaron gemidos de parte de ella.

Subió sus besos por toda la extensión de su cuello, hasta llegar a su oreja otra vez, observando como Sakura Haruno cerraba los ojos deleitada por el contacto.

Kakashi tomo su rostro entre sus manos y al fin ambos se miraron a los ojos. Negro y jade se mezclaron con una increíble intensidad. El peliplata bajo la vista a los labios temblorosos de Sakura pensando equivocadamente que era solo por el deseo, ella temblaba de pies a cabeza por el deseo que recorría por completo su ser, pero también lo hacía por lo nerviosa que se sentía, ya había avanzado bastante al no permitir que se fuera, ahora faltaba decir lo más importante, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Kakashi la tomo desprevenida y soltó un leve gemido.

-¿Dónde está tu habitación?- la cargo y comenzó a caminar provocando que ella cruzara las piernas en torno a su cintura sintiendo de esta forma la potente erección que se estaba formando, al no poder hablar solo señalo la puerta.

El hombre con una maravillosa habilidad y destreza abrió la puerta sin soltar a la joven que llevaba en brazos, la recostó suavemente en la cama y comenzó a repartir besos y caricias en su abdomen, el comienzo de los senos, los hombros y el cuello. Ella se sentía sumamente caliente, definitivamente los años de experiencia que tenía hacían que se manejara con una destreza admirable, en ese momento sintió como su lengua dibuja círculos alrededor de su ombligo y de repente la penetraba ahí, el contraste de las texturas y lo repentino de la sensación hicieron que soltara un gemido mucho más audible.

Había perdido la cabeza por unos segundos pero había escuchado perfectamente el tono satisfactorio de la risa de Kakashi, en ese momento se dijo que la situación no era justa, ellos no estaban en igual de condiciones, el aún estaba completamente vestido y a pesar de tener la mirada nublada por el deseo él seguía viéndose completamente controlado. Decidió que era momento de que ella tomara el control un rato.

-Ven aquí- lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo obligó a subir el rostro, pudo ver la sonrisa arrogante que cruzaba su cara y decidió borrarla. Lo beso en la boca con renovadas energías, comenzó a abrir los botones de la camisa y quitarle el cinturón. Al peliplata le causó un poco de gracia la prisa de la joven y sonrió en medio del beso decidiendo ayudarle en su cometido. Sin romper el beso se quitó los pantalones y la camisa, ella ahora recorría toda la extinción de su espalda desnuda mientras el recorría sus curvas.  
Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno y ella por fin pudo admirar al Adonis que tenía en frente.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le dijo pícaro al observar que lo miraba tan detalladamente mientras se mordía delicadamente el labio inferior haciendo que con ese pequeño gesto el hombre sintiera una nueva oleada de calor por todo su cuerpo.

-Más de lo que te imaginas- le contestó con un hilo de voz, se levantó ágilmente de la cama provocando que los dos se encontrarán de pie, lo tomó de la nuca enredando sus dedos en el espeso cabello y lo volvió a besar.

Estaban abrazados en medio de un beso cargado de anticipación a lo que eminentemente se acercaba. Fuego y pasión era lo único tangente en la habitación, el hombre recorría la cintura de la joven queriendo acariciar y apretar el bien formado trasero de ella pero sólo se encontró con el molesto pantalón, dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido de frustración y comenzó a desabrocharlo pero ella lo detuvo terminando el beso.

Él se sorprendió del movimiento de la joven y por una milésima de segundo la idea de que ella no quería continuar cruzó por su mente hasta que la miro a los ojos y vio un destello peculiar en su mirada jade.

Sakura lo empujó suavemente a la cama de nuevo, dejándolo sentado, ahora era su turno para provocarlo, comenzó a bailar lentamente acariciando su propio cuerpo, le dio la espalda y término la labor del peliplata quitándose los ajustados jeans que traía, de esa forma él podría observar la espléndida vista que ofrecía su trasero.  
Se giró lentamente y siguió bailando suavemente mientras jugaba con la blusa que aún traía puesta, se acarició un poco más hasta que por fin decidió quitársela.

Kakashi no podía despegar la vista de esa mujer, parecía que con su danza lo había hipnotizado, el contraste de su blanca piel con el negro encaje de su ropa interior hacían que ella luciera sumamente deseable, por un momento sintió envidia de esas dos prendas que la cubrían, él deseaba con todo su ser quien la estuviera tocando y la llevará al éxtasis con sus caricias, en respuesta a su deseo su miembro pálpito más fuerte.

La pelirosa lo empujó hasta recostarlo en la cama quedando encima de él y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en su clavícula subiendo hasta su mandíbula.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le preguntó algo divertida al ver en la condición que traía al pobre hombre, él soltó una ligera risa pensando que se lo merecía por haber actuado arrogante.

-Definitivamente si...- su voz se cortó de tajo al sentir como deslizaba ligeramente un dedo por toda la extinción de su miembro por encima del bóxer mientras depositaba besos húmedos por todo su pecho dejándolo momentáneamente sin aliento.

Ella pudo sentir la reacción del peliplata y como su miembro palpitaba en su mano, siguió acariciándolo de la misma forma provocando que ella se excitara aún más y sentir como su pantaleta se humedecía. Tenía que hablar de una vez por todas.

-Kakashi...-interrumpió sus besos y le hablo al oído -quiero sentirte dentro de mí...- mordió ligeramente su hombro - pero tienes que saber una cosa antes...- su nivel de excitación era bastante alto por lo que comenzó a mover sus caderas inconscientemente rozando su centro con la entrepierna del peliplata -...soy virgen.- le dijo en un susurro y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja dejando escapar sus continuos jadeos cerca de su oído.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Es la primera vez que escribo Lemon así es que espero no sean tan crueles conmigo, y por lo mismo no sabía cómo continuar, por eso lo dejare como un TWO-SHOT, subiré la continuación en la semana, por lo pronto acepto sus consejos, recomendaciones y tomatazos ¿Por qué no?

¡Que tengan lindo día!


	2. Chapter 2

**Breathless**

Kakashi trataba de recordar cómo se respiraba después de perder el aliento por tan inesperada caricia en su miembro, sintió cada uno de los besos húmedos que depositaba su pequeño tormento rosado sobre su pecho. Ella definitivamente era su tormento y estaba seguro de que se había convertido en su más deliciosa debilidad, ella le estaba brindando uno de los mejores placeres que había experimentado en su vida, su miembro se encontraba palpitante debajo de su mano continuando con el ritmo que ella quería.

Estaba completamente inmerso en la sensación que apenas escuchaba lo que ella le decía, cuando le dio un pequeño mordisco en su hombro se obligó a prestarle atención pero justo en ese momento ella comenzó a mover sus caderas, su tormento se estaba balanceado encima de él, podía sentir completamente su vulva presionar su miembro, el cambio de presión y movimiento provocaron que perdiera la cabeza unos segundos hasta que ella le susurró en el oído que era virgen.

Escuchaba atentamente sus jadeos y podía sentir su aliento cálido rozar su cuello, abrió los ojos lentamente y soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica, ella definitivamente le estaba haciendo una broma, lo que acababa de decir no podía ser verdad ya que ella se comportaba de una forma tan segura y seductora llevándolo al límite de sus impulsos más salvajes como si fuera toda una experta.

En ese momento el cerebro del peliplata trabajaba a toda prisa rememorando todo lo sucedido esa noche, ella había sido quien lo sedujo e hizo que la deseara con cada una de sus palabras y acciones, él había tratado de evitarlo, kami sabe que lo intento, pero ella tenía todo planeado y ahora lo tenía comiendo literalmente de su mano, sujeto exactamente a lo que ella deseaba.

Su cerebro trataba de unir cabos buscando algo que hubiera pasado por alto pero su concentración fallaba estrepitosamente por las múltiples sensaciones que Sakura le proporcionaba, si era verdad lo que ella decía él aún era incapaz de comprender el motivo que la llevara a decidir acostarse con él.

-Sakura…- quería hablar con ella, trato de levantarse de la cama pero ella no se lo permitió.

-Sr. Hatake- hablo con voz suave pero autoritaria mientras descendía lentamente rozando con la punta de su nariz la piel del hombre –sé que se ha de estar preguntando si lo que acabo de decir es cierto…y lo es- deposito un beso en el miembro que aún se encontraba prisionero en la última prenda que le quedaba al peliplata -¿pero usted cree que habría hecho todo esto si no estuviera segura de hacerlo?- lo miro desde abajo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Kakashi se estremeció completamente al sentir los labios de ella sobre su miembro, había escuchado cada una de las palabras que su tormento acababa de decir pero el ya no podía razonar a esas alturas, la potente erección le dolía y necesitaba atención inmediata así es que si ella lo había planeado y estaba completamente segura no tendrían nada de que lamentarse después.

Él solo suspiro y ella lo tomo como señal afirmativa para continuar. Beso su abdomen cerca del elástico del bóxer para después deshacerse de la prenda. Se sorprendió un poco al ver semejante miembro, no era el primero que veía pues estudiaba medicina, pero si era el primero que veía de cerca, vivo, caliente y erecto.

Sin pensarlo más se acercó a el y le dio un ligero beso en la punta, el peliplata sintió estremecer cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas con ese pequeño roce, apenas comenzaba a calmarse cuando de nuevo sintió estremecerse al sentir como su miembro era lamido de la base a la cabeza y de golpe siendo introducido en la boca de la pelirosa.

Ella definitivamente lo ponía al cien, podía sentir como su miembro era succionado lentamente haciéndolo sufrir una eternidad cuando volvía a sentir su miembro libre de la húmeda cavidad que lo acogía para que inmediatamente ella lo chupara tal cual fuera un caramelo sumamente delicioso.

De un momento a otro ella cambio drásticamente la velocidad, si bien era virgen nunca creyó que hacer una felación fuera muy complicado, su amiga siempre le decía que lo saboreara y lo disfrutara como si fuera el único y el ultimo manjar que probaría en su vida. Y así lo hizo, disfrutaba cada momento en que tenía el miembro en su boca pero lo disfrutaba aún más al ver como reaccionaba el peliplata, saber que tenía a su completa merced el placer de un hombre con amplia experiencia en el campo y que ante sus atenciones el soltara leves gemidos y gruñidos la hacía sentir sumamente excitada.

El hombre podía sentir como poco a poco su miembro se endurecía y palpitaba cada vez más fuerte, sabía que estaba a punto de terminar pero no era lo que él quería, no aún, si bien le gustaría terminar en la boca de su tormento aun quería hacerle pagar un poco todo lo que le había estado haciendo sufrir hasta el momento, aunque desde su punto de vista sería más como un regalo que un castigo.

-Señorita Haruno- la detuvo antes de que terminara en su boca, si se hubiera tardado un poco mas no lo habría logrado -¿creí que usted era virgen?- se sentó en la cama y la obligo a sentarse con las piernas abiertas sobre él.

-Señor Hatake, le dije que era virgen,- al sentarse de esa forma sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su columna vertebral –no que fuera una santa.- lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa pícara.

El peliplata solamente la observo pensando en qué era lo que había hecho para que le otorgaran la oportunidad de pasar una extraordinaria noche con aquella mujer, para el parecía que ella había salido de una de sus más perversas fantasías únicamente para satisfacerlo, a sus ojos esa mujer era la mujer perfecta, era segura y decidida, que sabe lo que quiere, se lo demostró perfectamente, también autoritaria o dócil cuando ella lo deseaba, hacia lo que le placía cuando ella quería y por eso él se encontraba ahí en ese momento y sobretodo, lo que más le gustaba de ella es que no era para nada una niña inocente, el contraste de esa carita de ángel con sus acciones era lo que más le excitaba. Ella era simplemente demasiada mujer para cualquier hombre, nadie debería de tener el derecho de siquiera pensar en poseerla. Pero él tenía la fortuna de tenerla por lo menos una noche y definitivamente no haría que se arrepintiera.

-Muy bien Señorita Haruno, usted ha hecho lo que ha querido hasta el momento conmigo- comenzó a besar el nacimiento de sus senos y subió hasta su hombro –prueba de eso es que estoy aquí ahora mismo- corrió los tirantes de su sostén y lo retiro -pero es hora de que controle la situación.

Escucharlo hablar tan correctamente en esa situación tan morbosa la volvía loca, la hacía recordar sus clases donde tenía que dirigirse con obediencia y respeto a sus profesores, hacía que sintiera que estaba en una relación prohibida y peligrosa con algún profesor, en este caso él, y eso hacía que la adrenalina corriera furiosa por sus venas.

Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras sentía como los labios del peliplata recorrían el contorno de sus senos con apenas ligeros contactos sobre ellos, podía sentir su aliento acercarse a su pequeño y rosado pezón pero nunca llegaba a tocarlo, definitivamente él se estaba vengando de lo que le había hecho momentos antes.

La chica comenzaba a desesperarse cuando sin previo aviso el peliplata soplo ligeramente sobre su pezón, el repentino aire que sintió ahí hizo que se erizara por completo su piel y con ello sus pezones se irguieran completamente.

Él aprovecho el momento para recostarla en la cama y comenzar a besar a placer sus senos, el contacto de sus besos y sus manos en los sensibles botones rosados hicieron que ella echara su cabeza hacia atrás y curvara un poco su espalda dándole mayor acceso al peliplata de degustarlos.

Él besaba, succionaba y daba pequeños mordiscos a uno de sus senos mientras que con una de sus manos no olvidaba de darle placer al otro con pequeñas caricias y apretones. Podía sentir el movimiento de cadera de ella contra su miembro y escuchar los jadeos y gemidos que trataba de reprimir. Pero él quería escucharla fuerte y claro gemir su nombre, así es que era hora de su "castigo/regalo".

-Se ha portado mal Señorita Haruno- dejo sus senos un momento y la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios –es hora de su castigo- y la beso en la boca mientras que una de sus manos bajaba sutil y discreta hasta su centro y comenzaba a acariciarlo sobre la pantaleta que ya se encontraba completamente húmeda, el peliplata sintió su gemido en medio del beso y sonrió victorioso –o mejor dicho…mi regalo de primera vez.- mientras se deshacía lentamente de la última prenda que le quedaba a la pelirosa.

Descendió entre el valle de sus senos pasando por su abdomen dejando un rastro de besos húmedos, al llegar a la zona de su monte de venus hundió la nariz entre sus piernas y aspiro el aroma de la mujer.

-Hules muy bien- le dijo y alzo la mirada para ver su cara pero ella se encontraba muy apenada como para contestar algo decente -¿me pregunto qué sabor tendrás?- trato de apretar sus piernas por puro instinto pero los brazos de él no se lo permitieron –solo relájate, Sakura.-

Comenzó a besarle las piernas y pasar delicadas caricias por sus muslos, acto que pretendía relajarla y el cual funciono, él había notado como la tensión desaparecía y comenzaba a disfrutar.

Ella sentía como sus besos se acercaban cada vez más hacia la cara interior de sus muslos e inmediatamente el deslizamiento de su lengua presionando suavemente su centro, esta vez se estremeció completamente como nunca antes lo había hecho. Nunca antes había sentido esa sensación, la caliente y húmeda lengua de Kakashi se encontraba dándole el mayor de los placeres que jamás creyó sentir, ni ella misma había logrado hacerse sentir de esa forma.

Él lamia, succionaba, besaba y daba pequeñas mordidas justo en el lugar que debía en intervalos precisos haciéndola sentir mareada, ella ya no era consciente de su mente, solo se entregaba a los deseos de su cuerpo. Podía sentir claramente como si se estuviera formando un nudo en su bajo vientre que saldría disparado en cualquier momento, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que sus gemidos habían subido considerablemente de tono.

Y de repente él había parado, ella había estado a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero no pudo sentir nada más y eso la molesto demasiado, estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando sintió como era penetrada por dos de sus dedos, la pelirosa soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa lo que provoco que arqueara su espalda y que sus manos apretaran fuerte las sabanas, esa intromisión en su centro la tomo por completo desprevenida que era justo lo que Kakashi quería.

Él se dedicó a penetrarla lenta y tortuosamente unos instantes y de repente cambiaba el ritmo a uno mucho más rápido, podía escuchar los gemidos de Sakura y su difícil respirar lo cual era música para sus oídos ya que él no era de los hombres que hicieran muy seguido este tipo de acto con mujeres desconocidas, y por eso mismo lo consideraba un regalo para ella, porque ella era diferente, no era cualquier mujer, él en verdad quería hacerla sentir especial, quería hacerla disfrutar de cada uno de los placeres que pudiera brindarle.

-Ka…Kakashi- hablo entrecortadamente –estoy a punto d…- no podía articular palabra ella estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

-Está bien Sakura, quiero saborearte completamente- el siguió con su labor, intercalaba besos, lamidas, succiones y penetraciones hasta que ella llego al punto máximo del éxtasis. El trago sin pudor ni recato toda su esencia mientras ella tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Ella estaba tratando de recobrarse del cumulo se sensaciones que sintió en su cuerpo, sintió como si hubiera estado en una montaña rusa, donde vas subiendo lentamente y de repente sientes como si el estómago fuera salírsete por la boca, pero en este caso esa sensación se creó en su bajo vientre y salió directamente a la boca de Kakashi, la pelirosa aún no podía creer que él hubiera tragado todos sus fluidos.

-Efectivamente Señorita Haruno- subió lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara –usted sabe muy bien- y la beso de nuevo en la boca para que ella pudiera conocer su sabor.

-Si este fue mi "regalo"- corto el beso y lo miro a los ojos- estoy ansiosa por saber que más me puede…dar Señor Hatake.-

A estas alturas Sakura ya no tenía ningún pudor, solo se sometía a lo que su cuerpo deseaba, su cordura había volado ya muy lejos de ella. La pelirosa tomo a Kakashi del cuello y lo beso de nuevo y con un movimiento ágil ella quedo encima de él.

Ahora los dos se encontraban completamente desnudos y podían sentir cada milímetro de piel del otro, los besos y caricias subían rápidamente de tono y frecuencia, Kakashi estaba casi al límite pero aun quería que ella lo disfrutara aún más por lo cual la detuvo y le sonrió de lado.

La chica se desconcertó un momento pero al ver la sonrisa del peliplata comprendió de inmediato que su juego aun no terminaba.

-Vamos a hacer esto como tú quieras- le dijo Kakashi- en el momento en que te sientas preparada lo harás tú sola- y con estas palabras hizo que los dos quedaran sentados, con Sakura encima de él con las piernas abiertas, de esta forma su intimidad quedaba completamente expuesta al miembro del peliplata.

Al comienzo la pelirosa no lo había comprendido, pero al quedar en esa posición sintió el miembro rosar su intimidad a lo que ella soltó un leve gemido y se aferró a los hombros de Kakashi.

El peliplata aprovecho para besar el lóbulo de la oreja e ir bajando lentamente rozando con la punta de la nariz el cuello de la chica y sintió como se estremecía por esa leve caricia. Al estar los dos de frente en esa posición, él podía acariciar completamente la espalda y glúteos de la chica mientras que con su boca besaba y mordía sus senos.

Kakashi besaba sus senos de una forma salvaje que hizo que ella quisiera más y así comenzó a mover su cadera, sentía completamente el miembro del peliplata de bajo de ella, lo cual provocaba que ella sola comenzara a penetrarse lentamente, al principio la sensación fue extraña y se sentía incomoda pero al sentir su miembro caliente y palpitante ella se sentía mucho más excitada haciendo que el dolor disminuyera considerablemente, cuando por fin lo tuvo dentro de ella soltó un gemido y se agarró fuerte al cuello de Kakashi mientras respiraba agitadamente.

El objetivo del peliplata había sido que ella sintiera el menor dolor posible, por lo tanto decidió que entraría en ella pero a su ritmo, pero era tan tortuosa la espera que por un momento casi se da por vencido, ella se penetraba de a poco, entrando y saliendo cada vez más profundo y esto solo hacía que su miembro palpitara con más fuerza, él podía sentir que estaba lista, su miembro resbalaba cada vez más fácil y de un momento a otro se sintió completamente dentro de ella y esto lo dejo sin aliento.

Ella lo tenía del cuello y él la había tomado de la cadera, los dos estaban sin aliento, ella porque estaba tratando de acoplarse y él porque se estaba conteniendo.

-Sakura…- soltó con voz ronca el peliplata, él ya no podía contenerse más, tenía que moverse, tenía que embestirla, su miembro lo pedía.

-Kakashi…- ella lo vio a los ojos y lo beso, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a mover su cadera.

Por fin los dos se movían, al principio las penetraciones fueron lentas y largas, ella llevaba el ritmo, ella lo dominaba, entre besos y caricias continuaron así un rato hasta que quedo fuera cualquier resquicio del dolor que ella pudiera haber tenido.

En ese momento el peliplata sintió algo distinto, su miembro era succionado cada vez más y su tormento se movía más rápido, así supo que había llegado el momento, ahora él marcaría el ritmo.

La tomo de la cadera y sin deshacer la unión ella quedo recostada en la cama. De esa forma podía observarla completamente, sus rojos labios hinchados de tantos besos, sus hermosos ojos jade nublados por el deseo y sus mejillas sonrojadas por ese momento de pasión.

No se contuvo más y la beso de nuevo, pero este beso fue distinto, este beso le transmitió a la chica todo el deseo que tenía por ella, y entonces la penetro de nuevo, fuerte y corto, esto hizo que ella arqueara la espalda y gritara su nombre, lo había conseguido, ella había gemido su nombre y sonrió para sí.

Él continúo de esa forma y con ese ritmo, los dos se encontraban completamente sumergidos en las sensaciones que le provocaba el otro.

Ella lo tomaba del cuello, le arañaba la espalda o le mordía el hombro para tratar de silenciar uno que otro grito pero era completamente inútil.

Él la besaba, la acariciaba, tomaba sus senos y luego los dejaba, luego tomaba su cadera para hacer más profunda su unión y en algunos momentos atendía el pequeño botón rozado de su centro, haciendo con esto que ella gimiera fuerte y se agarrara a las sabanas.

Los dos estaban a punto de llegar al climax, él lo sabía pero quería que ella llegara primero, de nuevo, se acercó a ella y la besó, la acariciaba y le gemía su nombre al oído, noto como ella se tensaba poco a poco y trataba de sujetarse a algo, la cama, su rostro, su espalda pero parecía no decidirse, entonces sus piernas tiemblan, se estiran y se separan y por fin se enrollan en su cadera.

El peliplata sintió como el cuerpo de la pelirosa se estremecía completamente y como en su rostro se dibujaba el más hermoso espectáculo que jamás haya visto, vio cada una de las expresiones de la chica y con esa imagen en la mente por fin el también llego al orgasmo. Salió lentamente de ella y se recostó sobre su pecho, él realmente estaba cansado.

En la habitación solo se podía escuchar el ruido de sus jadeantes respiraciones, cada uno tratando de recobrar el aliento. La mente de Sakura llegaba poco a poco a la realidad, se sentía tan distinta, tan llena, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero de alguna forma se sentía bien, había cumplido su cometido y de hecho fue mucho mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

Definitivamente no había errado al elegir a ese hombre, porque sí, lo comprobó y puede decir que es un verdadero hombre pero sobre todo un caballero, él fue muy amable con ella, después de como armo todo ese plan para satisfacer sus deseos le sorprende que no se comportara como un maldito, y al pensarlo de esa forma ahora ella es la que se siente como una maldita, _"la cague"._

-Eh…Kakashi…- Sakura lo llamo, él aún se encontraba recostado encima de ella, quería hablar con él, quería disculparse pero no obtenía respuesta alguna, por un momento pensó que él estaba molesto y por eso no le contestaba pero cuando lo miró se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

La pelirosa lo miró por largo rato, nunca antes lo había visto así, sus expresiones habituales siempre eran de chico arrogante, serio o distante con las personas que no conocía; o divertido, bromista e incluso travieso cuando estaba con Naruto, pero esa noche descubrió más de él, era un pervertido, sí, pero también fue muy amable y hasta tierno. Pero la expresión que tenía mientras dormía era la que más confundía a la chica, su expresión era relaja, tranquila y hasta feliz.

Ella siempre imagino que él era de los tipos que tenían relaciones y se iban, que nunca se quedarían con la chica en cuestión, y ella ya se había preparado para eso, por eso había planeado que si llegaba a tener sexo con él fuera en su casa, de ese modo no se sentiría tan incómoda después.

Pero él seguía ahí, recostado en su pecho y abrazándola como si no la fuera a dejar ir, " _por lo menos no esta noche",_ pensó la chica y así ella también se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo.

Entraba demasiada luz por la ventana y los pájaros cantaban alegremente afuera, un cuerpo se estiraba perezosamente a lo largo de la cama pero aun no abría los ojos, quería dormir un poco más, pero de pronto rápidas imágenes comenzaron a bombardear su cabeza haciendo que recordara lo sucedido la noche anterior y abriendo de golpe los ojos.

Miro alrededor de la habitación y a un lado de la cama, estaba vacía _"maldición"._ Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse y al salir del cuarto se topó con una imagen que no esperaba.

-Siéntate, te hice algo de desayunar- no sabía cómo reaccionar así es que simplemente se quedó ahí -siéntate, necesito hablar contigo…- _"lo sabía, la cague"._ Y se sentó.

Los dos miraban hacia sus platos, después de lo de anoche no sabían cómo hablar lo más "normalmente" posible.

-"Lo siento"- dijeron al mismo tiempo, se miraron a los ojos con confusión preguntándose lo mismo, " _¿por qué se disculpa?"._

-Creo que uno de los dos tiene que hablar primero, ¿no crees?- dijo Kakashi y se le quedo mirando seriamente.

-Yo…- a Sakura se le quebró la voz, se sentía mal por él y por haberlo utilizado de esa forma, " _maldición, la cague, ahora ni siquiera podré hablarle_ "

-Lo siento mucho, Sakura- _"lo sabía, la cague"_ –yo debí contenerme anoche, yo…-

-No, no Kakashi, yo soy la que lo siente, yo solo te…utilice anoche y tú, tú fuiste tan amable, yo, yo lo siento…- dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos. Él se sorprendió, definitivamente no esperaba eso –pero, quiero que sepas, que realmente no me arrepiento, espero que me disculpes…- lo tomó de la mano –yo…lo disfrute mucho y por eso, gracias, gracias por ser tan amable y paciente conmigo- le sonrió sinceramente –Ahora, entenderé si no quieres saber de mi otra vez así que…-

-¿Estas bromeando?- casi grito el peliplata, lo cual asusto a la chica –no puedes ir por ahí viendo con quien acostarte y luego decirle esas palabras después de…-

Sakura comprendió que estuviera molesto y que por eso le hablara de esa forma, así que lo soltó de la mano y bajo la mirada.

-…después de hacer que pasara una de las mejores noches que haya tenido.- finalizo Kakashi en un susurro.

La pelirosa abrió mucho los ojos y se preguntó si había escuchado bien. _"¿Ella, ella lo había hecho pasar una de sus mejores noches? Tenía que estar bromeando"._ Al notar la cara de circunstancia de ella se dispuso a explicar.

-Verás, yo…desde ese día en el bar, cuando bailaba con la chica y te vi, yo simplemente comencé a sentirme atraído hacia ti- ella lo escuchaba sin dar crédito a sus palabras –y como eres amiga de Naruto y yo no quiero problemas con él, decidí que anoche sería la última vez que te vería y después ocurrió todo esto. Créeme estuve preocupado muchos días e incluso anoche, intente irme dos veces, yo no quería hacerte daño porque, pues, soy un pendejo…-

-Me gustas Kakashi- lo interrumpió ella y cambio su tono de voz –Realmente me gusta mucho, Señor Hatake…- y lo beso tiernamente por primera vez.

Y probablemente este sería el comienzo de una relación entre estos dos.

* * *

¡Aquí la segunda parte! Espero no decepcionarlos con el Lemon.

Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios, consejos, sugerencias o tomatazos ¿Por que no?

¡Buen día!


End file.
